Question: If $a @ b$ is defined as $a @ b$ = $3a - 3b$, what is the value of $3 @ 5$?
You should note quickly in your head that $3a - 3b = 3(a-b)$.  Then, plugging in $a = 3$ and $b=5$, we get $3(3-5) = 3(-2) = \boxed{-6}$.